Gensokyo Military Academy
by Shadow1176
Summary: In the aftermath of the War of the Twin Earths, the Gensokyo Military Academy was established as the top tier military academy in the world. Now, various survivors of the war pass on their skills and knowledge to the new generation.


A/N: This idea came from a friend on the RWBY Wiki Chat, whom allowed me to use the idea. This one was also adapted from that idea, whereas the original story that follows the idea more so is known as Gensokyo School Days. Please enjoy a nice little filler story, focusing on strategy, Spell Cards, and information of Touhou.

The skies poured their rain all over the region of Gensokyo, as their colors remained grey and white, with not a single spot of pure blue present.

The trees caught the falling drops, depositing their loads upon the ground when they couldn't hold anymore, splashing water on the various plants found on the ground, as the wind whistled through, a strong breeze in the air.

And in the beautiful capital of Gensokyo, remained the Human Village.

Even as the rest of the world, now occupied by Youkai as a result of the War of the Twin Earths, in which Humanity on New Earth and Youkai on Old Earth fought, with Youkai emerging victorious, became highly technological, fraught with natural machinery and advanced earth friendly technology, the Human Village remained as an old style village of the 1800s.

The village itself remained nearly the same, if not for the various pieces of technology scattered about as a result of security.

A plasma rifle on a guard's back, a few technological watchtowers, even a military company's worth of troops that stayed in an FOB built next door.

And yet, the village that was once the only human settlement of Gensokyo remained practically identical, unchanged from the times of war that occurred recently.

As one looks through the village, many old buildings can be seen, still in prime condition.

A florist's shop, a bakery, even the leader's office, all of them still present.

All but one remained the same.

The school building.

Once a place to teach young Youkai and humans the histories of Gensokyo, had become the world's finest combat and tactics military academy, specializing in every type of military strategy in the world, training troops from when they were born to the oldest of veterans. It had originally never had a name, but was rechristened as the GMA, or rather, the Gensokyo Military Academy.

On the outside, it appeared as a typical Japanese 18th century, extremely tall to accommodate what would have originally been hundreds of students, if only a few dozen actually attended in its past. With three stories, purple roofs, and white walls, combined with walkways and windows, it made for quite a pleasant view, especially at its top.

On the inside however...

A spacious three stories on the outside was actually thirty stories tall due to space manipulation, courtesy of Sakuya, each one making up a separate sector of education, ranging from military training to social skills, even cooking and plenty of other fields, it was able to cover nearly everything needed for military forces.

Lunarian technology had advanced the technology level on Old Earth by skyrocketing it, creating incredible constructs of both military and civilian fields. They had chosen to do so after Humanity left for their new planet.

On the first floor's 25th training room, were a duo of human generals sparring, renowned in the arts of warfare.

The first, a woman of immense combat skill, feared throughout New Earth as an Angel of Death who annihilated all opposition with Yin Yang Orbs and Ofudas.

At the age of 23, at an average height for her age, she had long, silky brown black hair that cascaded down her back, wearing a red ribbon which rested on the back of her head, while twin red tubes adorned her sidelocks as a match. Her brown eyes were widened with concentration at her opponent, watching cautiously. Where she once wore a slightly modified Shrine Maiden's uniform, it had been swapped out for a new outfit, one far more suited to the rigors of the War of the Twin Earths.

Her new uniform included a bright red and white themed full battle armor suit, with various Ofuda enhancements created by herself residing inside, creating barriers and such, giving her an immense advantage on the battlefield, which only added to her personal energy shield as provided by Kirisame Industries, a part of the Youkai Empire's military technology sector.

Her Yin Yang Orbs also had their own personal storage containers, just as her supplies of Spell Cards did. A titanium crafted Gohei fitted with two white Shidei rested upon her back, ready to be drawn at a moment's notice, where alongside it, two wakizashis could be seen in their sheaths.

Streamlined for mobility, giving it a sleek appearance, it also had two terrifying red jagged eye sets upon its helmet, as its blood red appearance gave even the most veteran soldiers pause.

Truly, a fearsome armor suit for an equally fearsome individual known as Reimu Hakurei, the

Hakurei Shrine's Miko.

The second, a woman of immense combat firepower, similarly feared throughout New Earth instead as a Demon of Destruction who obliterated opposition with lasers and stars.

Also at the age of 23, she was similarly of an average height at such an age. She had messy blond hair, as well as serious golden eyes focused upon Reimu, watching cautiously for the next strike. Where she had also once worn a casual outfit, the blond haired woman had also switched out her garb for an armor set attuned to her combat style during the War of the Twin Earths.

Her new uniform consisted of a primary black secondary white themed full battle armor suit, equipped with magic enhancing technology, custom designed by herself to assist in Spark energy manipulation, which only added to her complete mastery of the element.

Her supplies of Spell Cards and custom made magic canisters rested in personal storage containers, as her new broom rested upon her back as well, ready for combat at a moment's notice. Crafted by Kappa Industries, also one of the many industries found in the Youkai Empire's economic conglomerate, it was a combination of an artillery cannon and a large guillotine blade, designed for both combat and transportation.

With her armor designed with sheer power in mind, it was akin to a powerhouse of magic enhancing technology, still sleek but much heavier and bulkier than Reimu's armor suit. A pair of intimidating pure black eyes could be seen on the helmet, giving one the impression that a Shinigami himself had come to reap their souls, if not for her still customary black apron and large witch hat that resided on her figure.

A powerful suit of armor for an equally powerful individual known as Marisa Kirisame, the Ordinary Witch.

The two stared at one another in the virtual reality world of a city center, both showed immense signs of fatigue, having fought for over the course of 2 entire days, hunting one another down constantly. Reimu's armor showed extensive burn marks and laser damage, while Marisa's had signs of explosives scarred all over them.

With grins on both faces behind their helmets, Marisa cheerfully called, "Wanna finish this off with a bang? Last one standing wins?"

Reimu, exhausted but still cheerful as well, responded with a grin, "You're on, Ordinary Witch!"

As the two prepare their own special magic sequences, Marisa calls back, "We'll see, Hakurei Miko!"

A circle of seven Yin Yang Orbs leave their hiding spots in Reimu's armor as they begin to orbit her body at a rapid pace, even as her Ofuda are released from her body, creating a cluster of sheer power. Her left eye pure white, the right one pure red, and her armored body cloaked in a blue aura, Reimu intones a single incantation.

At the same time, Marisa boards her broom once again, taking flight as she flies to a considerable distance away before lifting both of her gauntlet armored hands, her left eye turns pure white just as her right eye turns pure black, her body enshrouded within an aura of rainbows, as she too intones an incantation of her own.

"**Last Word: Fantasy Nature!"**

"**Last Word: Blazing Star!"**

As the wave of Ofudas concentrated into streams fly away to make contact with Marisa's multiple Spark beams, the two have but a single thought on their minds.

"_Keine is going to be pissed at the damage costs..."_


End file.
